


Сладость

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kissing, M/M, Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: У Дайшо новый гель для душа?
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сладость

Куроо зашевелился, сдернув с себя одеяло. Холод тут же обдал голые ноги и плечи, забрался под футболку, и Куроо поежился, зашарил рукой в поисках покрывала, но его все никак не было.

Говорить было лень, сон все еще держал в своих объятиях, но Куроо нашел в себе силы промычать:

— М-м-м, Дайшо-о-о…

Куроо лениво подумал, что судя по темноте, Дайшо уже должен быть дома. Солнце еще не село, а до прихода Дайшо оставался час, если не меньше, когда Куроо лег подремать. И вот теперь, когда стемнело, он постепенно просыпался, потому что сквозняк из незакрытого окна облизывал ступни, одеяло сползло, а в голове одна за другой копошились разные глупые мысли. Например про то, что завтра не нужно в универ. Следом: дурак, ты универ закончил несколько лет назад. А еще: Дайшо должен был притащить с собой торт. И точно: торт.

Дайшо не откликнулся, и Куроо подумал, возможно, тот копошится на кухне, или принимает душ или делает что-то дурацкое, из-за чего не идет спать. Дайшо часто страдал фигней.

Внутренние часы Куроо говорили, что сейчас глубокая ночь. Сам Куроо хотел проспать до утра, но уже не мог, потому что и холод, и внезапный голод, и — вот это бывало редко — он наконец чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.

Послышался запах чего-то сладкого, не приторный, а легкий и едва уловимый. Следом за ним — скрип двери в спальню, тихие шаги, словно Дайшо крался босиком и на носочках. А потом матрац на другой половине кровати прогнулся. Куроо это немного взбодрило, он понял, что окончательно проснулся, хоть и продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами. Дайшо копошился, и из-за него матрац ощутимо проминался. В нос ударил сладкий аромат геля для душа и бальзама для волос. Дайшо всегда пользовался чем-то подобным, сладко пахнущим.

Куроо потянулся в его сторону, забив уже на одеяло. Приоткрыл глаза, наткнулся на сгорбленную голую спину. Просипел, едва касаясь ладонями выпирающих лопаток:

— Окно открыто.

Дайшо дернулся — или от прикосновения, или от внезапного голоса Куроо — и повернулся, забравшись на кровать с ногами. Куроо мог различить его тощее тело в темноте комнаты. Он был голым, а кожа под ладонью была совсем немного влажной. Видимо, Дайшо и правда только вылез из душа.

— Я разбудил? — спросил он. — Доброй ночи.

Куроо также сипло ответил, и хотя он говорил тихо, все равно был громче шепчущего Дайшо:

— Все в порядке. Я бы все равно встал.

Куроо зевнул — даже не прикрывшись ладонью, — а Дайшо почему-то не сунул ему палец в рот, как делают с зевающими котами. Это было странно. Потому что Дайшо никогда не упускал возможности подколоть или доконать Куроо, как и тот его в ответ. Такими были их странные отношения.

Куроо подумал, что, наверное, его глаза еще не привыкли к темноте. В этот момент Дайшо включил ночник, поставил свет на минимум. Куроо зажмурился — по глазам резануло, а голова заныла от боли.

— Блин, предупреждать же надо, — дернулся он.

Дайшо наклонился к нему и поцеловал в нос. Его фигура откидывала на лицо тень и спасала от света ночника. Сладкий запах усилился, Куроо вспомнил, что проснулся еще и из-за того, что проголодался. В пустом желудке неприятно потянуло.

Дайшо ничего не ответил. Куроо не открыл обратно глаза, зато на ощупь нашел его плечи и сжал. Волосы Дайшо упали ему на лицо, мазнули влажностью, а потом замерли вместе с Дайшо.

Он все так же молчал.

— Дайшо? — спросил немного встревоженно Куроо. Что-то было не так, но он не мог понять что. — Сугуру, что с тобой?

— Ты приятно пахнешь, — ответил Дайшо.

Куроо тихо засмеялся, грудная клетка задрожала. Дайшо положил на нее ладонь, нажал на солнечное сплетение. Другой рукой подхватил ладонь Куроо и поцеловал пальцы.

Куроо с улыбкой подметил:

— Ты тоже. Это новый гель для душа? Предыдущий пах не так сладко.

Дайшо вновь замер над ним, напрягся так, что Куроо почувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера вокруг них, стала более… тяжелой? Он не понял почему, поэтому взглянул Дайшо в лицо, а тот напряженно вглядывался в ответ.

— Гель без запаха, — ответил Дайшо, его голос был резким и грубоватым.

Куроо нахмурился.

— Что ты… — хотел было спросить он, но Дайшо не позволил.

Он снова приблизил руку Куроо к своим губам, поцеловал, а потом открыл рот, обнажая белые зубы, и откусил часть ладони.

Вскрик ужаса и непонимания на мгновение заполнил комнату.

Куроо был тортом.


End file.
